<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aegir by Lug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408443">Aegir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lug/pseuds/Lug'>Lug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon Ferdinand, Dungeons, Ferdibert Gang Secret Santa 2020, Ferdibert Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), M/M, Priest Hubert, Prisoners, Rituals, Secret Santa, Things get hot but no too explicit, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lug/pseuds/Lug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Great War, Hubert lost his friends and his purpose in life. He starts working as an unconventional priest in Garreg Mach. Soon, people start disappearing, and bishop Seteth asks Hubert and Linhartdt to investigate. Hubert ends up in the underground galleries of the monastery, finding out there's still creatures that slither in the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aegir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Goldie on the Ferdibert discord. I really hope you like it and I hope you're having happy holidays! &lt;3</p><p>This is my first fic in a VERY long time, so I hope it's not too horrible, lol. It may be a bit too focused on dialogues because I usually write scripts, so I tend to center my attention there ;___;</p><p>It takes place in an AU where there was a great war. Crests were eliminated, and many people died. The ones who survived lost their ability to wield magic, so that's why there's no spells or anything here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cleric walks to the infirmary. His steady steps echoing in the halls make the nurses and nuns to move out of his way. The man marches through Garreg Mach Monastery in a hurry, since it seems there has been a new victim.</p><p>
  <em>Just when we were finally getting rid of the rumors. </em>
</p><p>He opens the doors with such force, he almost punches an ill man standing behind them.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” the cleric mutters.</p><p>He continues through the hall to the far end of the room, where a group of nurses is taking care of someone. The cleric clears his throat.</p><p>“Good morning. May I?”</p><p>The nurses look at him and move away.</p><p>“Good morning, Father Vestra.”</p><p>“Is this another case?” he asks, ignoring the formalities and protocols the nurses usually follow.</p><p>“We’re afraid so, Father.”</p><p>The cleric gets his bangs out of his face and examines the body. It’s a middle-aged man he has seen before, maybe in the market. He sold books or vegetables; he can’t remember. His hair has turned white and frail, his skin is now grayish, and he has a mark on his neck. People have started calling it the <em>Aegir Mark</em>. So, yes, this is another case.</p><p>“Take him out of here. Burn the corpse, and let his family know.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Seteth takes a thick tome from his bookshelf to go through the day’s lecture. It’s the 17<sup>th</sup> of the Ethereal Moon, so he knows which part of the Teachings he needs to include today. He sits in his desk, and searches for the page he is looking for when someone knocks on the door.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Father Vestra, the new cleric that Seteth accepted in the Monastery not too long ago, enters the room. He’s a young man, in his early twenties, tall, quiet, and dedicated to his work. In the short time he’s been under Seteth’s tutelage, Father Vestra has demonstrated to be very reliable.</p><p>“Ah, Father Vestra. Please, make yourself at home.”</p><p>Father Vestra bows slightly and takes a seat.</p><p>“Tell me, what brings you to my office?” Seteth asks, closing the book.</p><p>“Your grace, it happened again. We have another man with the <em>Aegir Mark</em>.”</p><p>“That’s the third one this month,” Seteth stands up and walks around the room. “It’s starting to make me feel worried.” He flips the pages and reads out loud. “First, it was our blacksmith, Mr. Percival. Then, the innkeeper’s daughter, and now this man. Tell me, Hubert, who is it this time?”</p><p>“He was one of the merchants, your grace. I think it may be the librarian, but his corpse is in such a bad condition, I cannot assure he is.”</p><p>“Did he present the same symptoms?”</p><p>“Yes. Colorless hair and skin, plus the mark. Possibly, his eyes have changed too, but they were torn out,” Hubert pauses for a second, a chill running through his back. “I gave the nuns the order to burn the body.”</p><p>Seteth nods and writes everything Father Vestra told him in the book.</p><p>“Well done. I think we have to do something, but we should gather some information first.”</p><p>“I agree, your grace.”</p><p>“Could you and Father Hevring take care of it? If someone can help in this matter, I’m sure it’s him. Besides, working on something will be good for him.”</p><p>Seteth sees how Father Vestra makes a scowl, but he says nothing.</p><p>“As you wish, your grace.”</p><p>The two men agree to keep in touch and Father Vestra leaves the room, leaving Seteth to resume his duties.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The library of the Garreg Mach Monastery is one of its most important rooms. In it, you could find any type of information you looked for. There are books so old, they have been in its shelves since the Monastery’s foundation. It is a big space, with wooden desks and chairs, and bookshelves as far as the eye can see.</p><p>When Hubert arrives, he bows his head to the nun by the entrance. He looks for his partner, but it takes him a while to find him napping under a pile of books. Hubert approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hevring, wake up,” he murmurs.</p><p>Linhardt doesn’t, and Hubert can see that the page he’s sleeping on has a saliva spot.</p><p>
  <em>Disgusting.</em>
</p><p>He shakes the young man a bit harder, until he opens his eyes.</p><p>“Hmm…” Linhardt complains.</p><p>“Wake up, hells. I have something to ask you.”</p><p>Hubert seats on the chair next to Linhardt, and tells him what he just spoke with Seteth. Linhardt listens carefully, tying his green hair back in a low ponytail. Slowly, he loses his interest.</p><p>“Hubert, those are child stories. Everyone knows there are just rats and bats in the tunnels. What we should focus on is…”</p><p>“Linhardt,” Hubert interrupts. “If someone can help him to solve this, it’s you. You haven’t seen what I have, and I can assure you what attacked that man was no rat.”</p><p>“There has been a new victim?”</p><p>“A merchant appeared with the same symptoms. Call me crazy, but I see a connection here.”</p><p>Linhardt leans his cheek against his hand, and starts to think.</p><p>“Yeah, probably. Maybe there’s some book in the Forbidden Section that can help us.”</p><p>Hubert raises an eyebrow and looks at him. Linhardt sits up straight.</p><p>“I mean, the books Bishop Seteth doesn’t approve end up there. What if there’s one about supernatural creatures? I say we should start looking for info there.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” Hubert says. “Can you get the key while I distract the bishop for you?”</p><p>Linhardt nods and they both come up with a plan. Hubert will talk to the bishop about some absurd findings after breakfast, while Linhardt sneaks in his office to look for the key for the Abyss door. They both agree to meet each other the next morning, and they leave to their rooms.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The cleric walks through the Garreg Mach halls looking for the bishop. It’s a cold but sunny morning, and the snow crunches beneath his feet. He waves dryly but politely to everyone he walks by. He wishes he wasn’t that popular in the monastery; it would be useful now.</p><p>Hubert takes the stairs to the second floor, and waits near a window. But Linhardt never shows up. It’s almost noon, and Hubert starts getting worried. Then, the bishop appears across the corner.</p><p>“Father Vestra,” he says, surprised.</p><p>“Good morning, your grace,” Hubert answers, bowing lightly.</p><p>“Do you need something?”</p><p>Hubert looks around, a bit nervous.</p><p>“I don’t, your grace. I was looking for Linhardt to tell him what we spoke yesterday, but I’m afraid I can’t find him.”</p><p>
  <em>You better be searching for that key, Hevring.</em>
</p><p>“Ah, Hevring is elusive, indeed. I hope you can find him soon,” Seteth smiles and starts walking towards his office. “Now, if you excuse me, I have work to finish.”</p><p>Hubert follows him, trying to distract him for a little more.</p><p>“Can I assist you with anything, your grace?”</p><p>Seteth rejects him shaking his hand.</p><p>“It won’t be necessary, Father. Look for Father Hevring, we can’t afford to lose more time.”</p><p>“As you say, your grace. Have a good day.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit. That was a sloppy distraction. Hevring, I hope you’ve found that damn key.</em>
</p><p>Hubert sighs and walks to the meeting point they had. After a while, no one has still showed up.</p><p>
  <em>Where in hells are you, Linhardt?</em>
</p><p>Hubert decides to check if his colleague is in his room. If he’s fallen asleep again, Hubert will definitely kill him. He walks through the gardens in a hurry and takes the stairs to the main patio, near the greenhouse. It’s Saturday, so the market is open, and he has to walk evading people and animals. When he reaches the greenhouse, he turns to the right and enters the Room Halls.</p><p>He knocks on Linhardt’s door, but nobody answers. He tries again, knocking harder, hurting his knuckles. Nothing.</p><p>Hubert looks over his shoulder, and after he makes sure nobody is looking at him, he starts pushing the door. Much to his surprise, it doesn’t take too long for it to open, and Hubert falls on the floor, hitting his head with a chair.</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>Trying to recover his dignity, and scratching his head, Hubert gets on his feet. It looks like the bottom of his tunic is now broken, and he’ll have to have it fixed.</p><p>
  <em>Great. Just great.</em>
</p><p>Hubert looks around the room. It’s not too big, but there is no sign of Linhardt. The cleric checks the bed, but it’s cold. His colleague abandoned it a long time ago. He looks on the desk then, shoving papers and documents away. He finds a note.</p><p>
  <em>Hubert,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found a passageway that leads to Abyss in the corridor behind Captain Byleth’s chambers. I went on ahead. I know we don’t have much time, and we need to solve this quickly. I really hate having more people dying. I’ll start searching on the Forbidden Section, and, if you haven’t made it there, I’ll come back with anything I find. Just cover me so Seteth doesn’t get suspicious.</em>
</p><p>“Y-you… You MORON!”</p><p>Hubert crushes the note and throws it against the wall. Then, he runs out of the room, towards his own chambers, on the top floor.</p><p>He slams the door open, and picks a backpack from the ground. In it, he packs things he thinks he will need, but without giving it much of a thought. A knife blessed with lion blood, a purse filled with little bottles of all sorts of venom, a torch, a pair of ropes, and a chain. After that, he takes off his tunic, and feels the cold bite his skin. Hubert opens his closet and looks for a thicker and warmer tunic. Finally, he picks a hairband from his nightstand and pushes his hair away from his face. Hubert takes his backpack and leaves.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>When he makes it to the captain’s chambers, it’s almost twilight.</p><p>
  <em>Damn winter. The last thing I needed is to get into Abyss in the middle of the night.</em>
</p><p>Hubert doesn’t take too long to find the entrance Linhardt talked about. It’s a little hole behind a barrel pile, where the apprentices keep their weapons. Carefully, he moves the barrels until there’s room enough for him to go through.</p><p>Hubert turns on the torch, and walks while the darkness surrounds him. The humidity in the passageway wets his clothes, which only makes the cold worse. He feels a chill run down his spine. He’s on the road to Abyss.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t want to come back here so soon, to be honest.</em>
</p><p>He walks through shadows and moldy walls for a while, not sure if he’s already lost, or if he’s following the right path. He turns left and right, finding stairs and corners in his way. Finally, when he starts doubting himself, Hubert sees a light at the end of the corridor.</p><p>
  <em>There it is. Abyss.</em>
</p><p>A guard wearing an old and rusty armor is waiting in the entrance.</p><p>“Hey, who’s there?” he asks, baring his sword.</p><p>“I’m a visitor, from the surface,” Hubert answers. “I’m a scholar, and I wanted to check some books in the Forbidden Section.”</p><p>The guard examines him and his backpack.</p><p>“Scholar?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m a cleric,” Hubert says. “A partner of mine came this morning and hasn’t returned. I want to make sure he’s fine. Perhaps, you’ve seen him. He’s a bit shorter than I, with long green hair in a ponytail. I think he was wearing a brown tunic.”</p><p>The guard places his hands on his hips, thinking.</p><p>“Now that you mention him… Yes, this morning a scholar came through this entrance. Come in, but be careful. The Abyss is nothing like the surface,” the guard points at a corridor on Hubert’s right. “You’ll find the Forbidden Section behind the second door to your right. The password is <em>Timotheus</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hubert tilts his head, taking his right hand to his chest. “Have a good day, sir.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert enters the Forbidden Section. It doesn’t look like the Garreg Mach library at all. It’s bigger, and the volumes it contains are much more valuable. The bookshelves are placed at the sides of the room, from the entrance to the end of it. In the center, there’s a big round pilar filled with parchments and documents. Around it, there’s a staircase that leads to the upper floors. Hubert would be surprised if he hadn’t seen in a couple of times already.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Hevring, be here.</em>
</p><p>The cleric starts looking for his colleague. He knows it will take him a long time, but he keeps trying. He checks every corner of the Forbidden Section, but he finds nothing. Hubert starts to think he’ll have to go back soon, and he doesn’t want to walk through the Abyss galleries at night.</p><p>“My, my, I see we have a creature of the surface visiting today.”</p><p>Hubert jumps, startled. He turns to find a man he knows too well, unfortunately.</p><p>
  <em>Yuri.</em>
</p><p>He still wears the Officers Academy uniform, an institution created by the monastery to bring peace to Fódlan… except it ended in a terrible tragedy. His purple hair is cut in a weird way, short in the back, with two locks surrounding his face. His eyes, also purple, stare at Hubert, and his makeup shines in the candlelight.</p><p>“Long time no see, Leclerc.”</p><p>“You ran away from us, little rat. I wonder what the hell you’re doing here.”</p><p>Hubert tenses. The people in the Forbidden Section are now looking at them. Yuri notices his anxiety and smiles.</p><p>“You know why I had to leave,” says Hubert in a low voice, trying to stay calm. “You pushed me to leave.”</p><p>“Well, you had a bright future up in the surface,” Yuri answers, dryly. “You were useless here. Since Edelgard died, you had been lost, but I think being a cleric suits you well. I’m sure your lectures are the best.”</p><p>“Listen, Leclerc,” Hubert tightens his hands. “I didn’t come here to talk about old times. I need to find my colleague, and if you’re not going to help me, I ask you to stop getting in the way.”</p><p>“Oh, Hubert,” Yuri laughs. “You’ve always been such a good friend, huh? Besides, I’m the boss around here, not you.”</p><p>Again, that smile appears on his face.</p><p>“Which of your friends came down here? Did any of them survived that catastrophe?”</p><p>“Linhardt von Hevring,” Hubert answers, ignoring the tone in Yuri’s words. “I suppose you don’t know him.”</p><p>Yuri runs a hand through his hair, dramatically.</p><p>“Hubert, who do <em>you</em> think <em>I</em> am? Of course, I know him. Even if I live here, my job is to know what’s going on up there. I know more than you think.”</p><p>Hubert places a hand on his waist.</p><p>“So, will you help me?”</p><p>Yuri rests his chin on his hand and pretends to think. Hubert sighs loudly.</p><p>“I haven’t got all day, Leclerc. I really don’t know where he can be.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Yuri rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll help you. For the good old times. I don’t forget what you and Edelgard did for us back then. That mission saved our people. We’ll find your friend, but you shouldn’t live the village until tomorrow. Unless you want to die, of course.”</p><p>
  <em>I won’t be that lucky, I’m afraid.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Leclerc,” Hubert says, bowing his head. “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri takes Hubert through the galleries in the village of Abyss. The cleric sees everything looks exactly the same as it used to, before the Great War. There’s a few stalls and houses, nothing too fancy. The cantina is probably the best room down here, even if it’s old. Yuri walks past it and crosses the village towards the leaders’ chambers. Hubert knows he’s the only member of the former Ashen Wolves House, and he can imagine how lonely he must feel.</p><p>“I see this place is as joyful as always,” Hubert murmurs.</p><p>“We try to reuse the chambers,” Yuri sighs. “But I’m afraid we lose people every day, and it would be useless.”</p><p>The Abyss leader guides Hubert to an old classroom. There are wooden desks and chairs, most of them torn apart, laying across the room. Everything is dusty and dirty. Finally, Yuri sits on top of a desk, and invites Hubert to do the same.</p><p>“Listen,” he starts. “If your friend is here, it’s very possible that <em>he </em>took him. It’s not the first time it happens around here.”</p><p>“Him?” asks Hubert, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“The Aegir,” Yuri whispers, looking over his shoulder as if he was scared someone could hear him.</p><p>
  <em>The Aegir. Could it be...?</em>
</p><p>“What’s the Aegir?”</p><p>“He’s a demon that lives in the Abyss,” Yuri answers, without looking at Hubert. “He was created by the Agarthans. When they experimented with crests and blood, they went too far. He’s one of their failed experiments. That monster attacks during the night, walking through the galleries, and capturing the unwary. People say he takes them to his lair in the depths of the Abyss, and that he uses them for weird rituals.”</p><p>
  <em>The Agarthans. Wow, even in death they haunt me.</em>
</p><p>“I know you worked with them, Hubert,” Yuri warns him. “That’s why I have to ask you to forget about your friend. You need to go back. You can’t stop the Aegir, specially without your magic.”</p><p>Hubert knows that too well. Since the Great War, when the crests were purged from people, everyone lost the ability to wield magic. The goddess Sothis had abandoned them.</p><p>
  <em>Did she ever help us, anyway?</em>
</p><p>“I have to take the risk, Leclerc. Linhardt is one of the few survivors that remain. I can’t just forget about him.”</p><p>“I won’t insist, Hubert,” Yuri places a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re aware of the danger we’re facing. You can sleep across the hall, and leave in the morning. You’ll have to take the Northern Gallery, beneath the altar. Once you’re in it, you’ll only have to walk in a straight line.”</p><p>“Thank you, Leclerc.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert can’t wait any longer, though. If the Aegir was created by the Agarthans, then the situation it worse than he imagined. He spends a while on the room, waiting for Yuri to fall asleep. When he thinks it’s the right moment, he slides out of the room, and walks towards the altar. Once there, it doesn’t take too long to find the stairs Yuri mentioned earlier.</p><p>Without thinking about it too much, Hubert walks into the underground galleries, with his torch lit and his backpack filled with weapons.</p><p><em>I look like a cheap novel character.</em> <em>If Lady Edelgard could see me now…</em></p><p>Hubert shakes his head. He needs to focus. Placing a hand on the wall, to guide himself, since the darkness around him is dense, he walks through the corridor. Humidity starts getting stronger, and the smell becomes a bit overwhelming. Hubert feels sweat run down his back.</p><p>He ends up walking in circles.</p><p>
  <em>How long have I been here? An hour, maybe more?</em>
</p><p>He keeps walking. He can’t allow the Aegir to kill his only remaining friend. Even so, he knows he’s lost.</p><p>
  <em>I thought it was supposed to be a straight line, Leclerc. Damn it.</em>
</p><p>Hubert stops and tries to look around him, but the darkness is thick. He can barely see anything beyond his feet. The temperature has dropped or so he thinks, right? He’s been feeling a breeze on his neck for a while, but he supposed it was due to the proximity of the village. Hubert walks a little bit further, and hears something behind him.</p><p>He stops, trembling. Is that a breathing? No. He’s just being paranoid.</p><p>And then, everything goes black.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert opens his eyes with a big effort, and feels a stinging pain in his head. He’s lying on a cold, stone floor.</p><p>
  <em>Where in hells am I?</em>
</p><p>He looks around him, still stunned, and finds himself in a room with stone walls and little illumination. In front of him, in the middle of the room, there’s an altar, with a wooden structure. There’s a figure tied to it. Beside it, there are some sort of torture instruments. The floor looks stained with blood, just like parts of the walls.</p><p>
  <em>Great, Hubert. You got yourself into the Aegir’s VIP lounge.</em>
</p><p>Hubert tries to move, but his hands and feet are tied. He fights the ropes, but it’s useless.</p><p>“Damn it,” he curses.</p><p>The figure on the altar raises his head and stares at Hubert. A chill runs down the cleric’s back.</p><p>“H-Hubert? Is that you?” it asks.</p><p>Hubert recognizes the voice and shudders. He tries to sit up, but the pain in his head becomes worse.</p><p>“Linhardt?”</p><p>“I knew you’d find me,” he says, weakly. “Although maybe it’s a bit too late.”</p><p>His voice is barely audible, making it difficult to understand him. How long have they been down here? Hours? Or maybe days or weeks? Is someone looking for them up in the surface?</p><p>“Why did you come here alone, Hevring?” Hubert asks, annoyed. “You knew how dangerous this place is.”</p><p>Linhardt laughs quietly, making the chains to ring.</p><p>“I thought it would be easier. You know, reaching the Abyss,” Linhardt pauses and breathes heavily. “I was not counting on the Aegir jumping in on me, not so close to the surface.”</p><p>“Are you hurt? Why did he bring you here?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” he says. “I’ve lost the count on how many days we’ve been here, but I’m sure it won’t be long until we become his food. That’s what he does, Hubert. I’ve seen it. He drains your blood, and performs rituals with it.”</p><p>Linhardt keeps explaining Hubert what he’s found. He stops every now and then to cough or catch some air. Hubert is worried, since he seems so weakened. According to what his colleague is saying, the Aegir drains blood from him every day to feed itself, so that’d explain the paleness of the victims he’s seen.</p><p>
  <em>They’re dry. Empty.</em>
</p><p>On the other hand, it looks like the Aegir uses the blood for rituals that would make bishop Seteth shudder. Linhardt says that, when the creature performs them, he places the victim in the altar, and starts singing a song no one can understand. Then, a thick black smoke fills the room.</p><p>“He’s a demon, Hubert. A blood-eating demon. And you know what? We’re the next victims the bishop will analyze.”</p><p>“Calm down, Hevring,” Hubert says, trying to comfort him. “We’ll find our way out.”</p><p>Linhardt laughs and stares at Hubert.</p><p>“Look at me, Hubert. He’s experimented so much with me; I’m even losing my hair color. There’s no way out.”</p><p>Hubert wants to reply, but he hears footsteps approaching the door.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like we’re meeting our host.</em>
</p><p>The doorknob twists, and the door opens. Hubert sees the creature walk in; a creature that he couldn’t have imagine even in his worst nightmares. He’s tall, almost as Hubert. His body looks quite strong, and his skin is pale, but not completely white. Besides, he bears marks around his arms, like tattoos. They remind Hubert of snakes. He wears fine pants, but no shirt or shoes. Hubert is surprised by his something else, though. The creature’s face is perfectly human, except for a pair of fangs that pop through his lips. Besides, he’s… attractive. <em>Very </em>attractive. His face is framed by ginger hair, that runs wild down to his waist.</p><p>The Aegir walks towards the altar in a confident manner, each step echoing in the room.</p><p>“Ah, little snack, I see you’ve come back to consciousness.”</p><p>Linhardt looks away. The Aegir makes an annoyed sound, and takes his prisoner’s chin, forcing him to look at him in the eye.</p><p>“It’s very rude to ignore your host, you know?”</p><p>“Leave him alone,” Hubert intervenes, not too happy with calling the monster’s attention.</p><p>The Aegir turns around, smiling when he sees Hubert.</p><p>“Oh, the deliciously-looking snack is awake too,” he purrs with a velvet voice. “Welcome home, my dear.”</p><p>He makes a dramatical bow, causing his hair to cover his face. With an equally exaggerated move, he stands back up and shoves it away.</p><p>“Okay, where was I?” he continues, centering his attention back on Linhardt. “Ah, yes, the ritual.”</p><p>The Aegir gets to the altar and picks the instruments from the ground.</p><p>“I must admit I didn’t expect you to last this long, little snack, but I’m afraid our playtime is over.”</p><p>The monster grabs Linhardt’s hair and pulls, raising the young man’s head. Delicately, he places the blade on his neck. Hubert has to act. Now. That’s the final step. The cut he’s seen in all the victims.</p><p>“Wait!” he shouts, and the Aegir and Linhardt look at him. “Let him go!”</p><p>“Uhm… excuse me, what kind of stupid interruption is this?” the creature grunts. “Do humans don’t have manners anymore?”</p><p>
  <em>Now’s not the time to back down, Hubert. You have a purpose here!</em>
</p><p>“Stop your rituals, monster. Let him go. He’s an innocent man.”</p><p>The Aegir, to Hubert’s surprise, starts laughing loudly.</p><p>“Innocent? He entered <em>my</em> territory. Oh, humans,” he says, putting his hair in place again. “You keep startling me after all these years. What’s with this courageous outrage now? When I found you in the tunnels you were scared as a rat.”</p><p>“L-let him go, or we’ll end you.”</p><p>“Aha, I see,” the Aegir snorts. “We? Have you looked at your friend?”</p><p>Hubert takes a look at Linhardt, and he knows the monster is right. But Linhardt is the only friend he has left after the war, so he <em>needs</em> to help him.</p><p>“Let him go… and I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Hubert! What are you saying?” Linhardt screams. “If someone needs to get out of here, that’s you!”</p><p>“No,” Hubert says, gloomy. “You’re weak, but you can find help before it’s too late for me.”</p><p>The Aegir remains silent while he listens them argue. He runs a hand through his hair, and clears his throat.</p><p>“Would you two shut up?”</p><p>Gracefully, he hops down the altar, and approaches Hubert. When he’s in front of him, he kneels down. He’s so close, the cleric can smell him. For some reason, he smells like… flowers? Hubert shakes his head. That’s stupid.</p><p>
  <em>Focus, damn it. Linhardt needs to get out of here before it’s too late.</em>
</p><p>“So,” the Aegir whispers, dangerously close to Hubert’s face. “Would you agree to stay here if I let him go? Are you willing to not set foot on the surface ever again?”</p><p>Hubert looks back at Linhardt, still trapped in that torture structure, and swallows.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, closing his eyes. “I’ll stay, but he has to leave.”</p><p>“Hubert, no!”</p><p>The Aegir smiles, and the cleric can clearly see his fangs. He shudders.</p><p>“Well, well, it looks like you and I are going to have fun, then.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert loses the track of time. He’s been in the dungeons for days, or maybe weeks, but he doesn’t care anymore. Linhardt disappeared from the room long ago, and it’s been him and the Aegir since then. The monster keeps him tied to the wall, and makes sure he’s weak by giving him only the amount of food or water he needs to survive. Hubert can’t rest either, obviously, since sleeping on the floor is not too comfortable.</p><p>The creature seems fascinated by Hubert. Sometimes, he walks into the dungeon where he keeps Hubert, and he sits in front of him to observe him. He even explores Hubert’s body from time to time. He opens his eyes and mouth to look inside, he raises his arms, he checks on his feet… Hubert used to resist, but he ended up accepting he’s just another experiment in the Aegir’s lair. He’s even grateful for the company and his inspections.</p><p>He’s tired. He hears the Aegir’s voice in his head constantly, but he’s not sure if it’s actually happening. His nightmares are filled with images of the Aegir, where he flirts with Hubert, or tries to know more about him. That makes him feel exposed, and makes him remember things he doesn’t want to think about. He wakes up, confused and sweaty.</p><p>
  <em>Now you’re mine, human. Whatever happens, we’ll be together forever.</em>
</p><p>Hubert can’t believe how much he’s given up. The underground tunnels beneath the monastery are so vast, that even if he’s been looked for, they wouldn’t find him in years. Maybe if the people from the Abyss tried to… No, that would be impossible. Yuri Leclerc was never Hubert’s friend, and they never trusted each other. Specially, not after the war. Seteth wouldn’t look for him either. Why would he? Hubert had served in Garreg Mach for a few months, and he was a novice. The bishop could find many more people like him.</p><p>With each day, Hubert drowns slowly in apathy and despair. No one will come for him. He’ll spend the rest of his days in the hands of that creature that was so obsessed with him.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert hears the door opening. The Aegir enters the room with a tray on his hands. He places it in front of his prisoner.</p><p>“Eat something, dear. You need to regain your strength now that I’ve seen you’re no threat.”</p><p>The cleric opens his eyes slowly. He’s exhausted, and he’s fed up with trying to guess what are the monster’s true intentions. Why is he keeping him alive?</p><p>“Gross,” Hubert grunts.</p><p>“Don’t be rude and eat. I prepared this myself, and you need to prepare for the ritual.”</p><p>Ah, but of course. The creature had enough of him, and now Hubert will die.</p><p>“Just kill me and end this, monster.”</p><p>The Aegir sits on the floor, near Hubert, crossing his legs and laying his cheek on his hand.</p><p>“But you’re too interesting, dear. I could never hurt you,” he says, looking at Hubert with his bright orange eyes. “Tell me, what’s your name, human? Your friend called you Hubert, right?”</p><p>“What do you care?”</p><p>“What is it with you people and being rude?” the Aegir pouts, making a pause to move his red locks from his face. “Fine, I’ll start. My name is Ferdinand, although your people just call me Aegir, as far as I know. I’m what you guys call… a demon? I’m not sure. Oh, and I’ve been living here for centuries now.”</p><p>“So, a monster,” Hubert spits, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.</p><p>“Oh, but they don’t know me, dear, and honestly, I don’t care. You see, they usually live in the surface. If they’re stupid enough to get into the underground galleries, in <em>my </em>territory, that’s up to them. They’re my food then,” the Aegir makes a pause and stares at Hubert. “But you’re different, I can feel it.”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Hubert answers, without looking at him.</p><p>“Since you got here, you’ve surprised me more than once. You volunteered to save your friend, you neither fear me nor resist when I examine you…” Ferdinand leans in and touches Hubert’s cheek. His hand is soft but cold. “Maybe you can be my chosen one.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be anything for you,” he grunts, moving his face away.</p><p>“Hubert, you already are.”</p><p>The Aegir places both hands on Hubert’s cheeks and stares directly into his eyes. They’re hypnotic, its bright and deep orange color making Hubert’s blood race.</p><p>“You’re quite beautiful for being a human, you know?”</p><p>Ferdinand presses his lips softly on Hubert’s, who opens his eyes in surprise. An unknown, warm feeling runs through his body. It’s some sort of electricity that makes his heart race. It’s a short kiss, though, and the demon pushes away quickly. Delicately, he removes a hair lock from Hubert’s face, before standing up.</p><p>He walks towards the altar, and takes a key and a bag. He tosses them in front of Hubert.</p><p>“Now, you’re free. At least, until you’re ready for the ritual.”</p><p>The Aegir releases the cleric from his chains, and, before leaving, he smiles at Hubert.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The creature offers Hubert a new room within his lair. There, Hubert can walk around the room, but never outside of it. It’s much bigger than the dungeon, with fancy furniture, and without blood on the walls. There’s a comfortable bed, with big pillows and warm sheets. In the opposite wall, there’s a desk, equipped with pen and papers. Hubert has started to write a journal, mostly to keep track of the days passing by. Next to the desk, there’s a wooden closet. The Aegir filled it with elegant clothes for Hubert, but he hates them. Shirts with wide sleeves, embroidered pants…</p><p>Ferdinand’s visits are common now. He brings coffee for his guest, as well as cookies he steals from Abyss. Sometimes, he carries books to Hubert, so he can entertain himself in his locked room. At first, the conversation is stiff and short, but with each day, the cleric starts seeing something good in the Aegir.</p><p>The creature’s fascination for Hubert keeps growing, until one day he asks him to take his shirt off.</p><p>“What?” Hubert complains. “No way, Ferdinand. You’ve experimented enough for today.”</p><p>“Please, Hubert,” the Aegir purrs. “I need to see if your skin texture is similar to other humans’. It’ll be a moment, and it won’t hurt. I promise.”</p><p>“What sort of skin do you think I have? What am I? A lizard?”</p><p>The Aegir laughs, and the electricity he’s felt before runs through Hubert’s body once more.</p><p>
  <em>What’s happening to me? Why am I not afraid of him anymore?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, my dear Hubert, you’re hilarious,” the creature approaches Hubert, standing behind him. Slowly, he slips a hand under his arm, and places it over Hubert’s stomach, while he caresses his back with the other. “Please, Hubert,” Ferdinand whispers in his ear. “It won’t take too long.”</p><p>Not too sure why, Hubert accepts. He wonders if the monster is using some kind of mind control on him, or if he’s just playing along. He takes his shirt off, and Ferdinand gasps.</p><p>“What? Disappointed with my normal skin?”</p><p>Ferdinand stares at his body, in awe. He walks around him, and stops when he’s in front of him. He runs a hand through Hubert’s skinny torso and stomach. The cleric feels a chill run down his back, a reaction that seems to make the Aegir happy.</p><p>“Disappointed?” he whispers, getting closer to Hubert. “Nonsense, Hubert. I’m glad I get to study you.”</p><p>The Aegir presses his lips on Hubert’s neck, exploring it little by little with short kisses. The cleric lets out a moan when Ferdinand’s teeth touch his skin. A thought crosses Hubert’s mind. Maybe he should resist, but it’s the first friendly touch he’s had in a long time, and it feels <em>way</em> too good.</p><p>
  <em>How long has it been since someone made me feel like this? Loved, desired. Was it before the war? </em>
</p><p>Hubert tries to push away those thoughts from his head, while Ferdinand pushes him slowly to the bed. The cleric feels the creature’s hand running down his back, until they reach his pants. Then, they reach the button that holds them to his waist. The pants fall to the floor.</p><p>They’re near the bed now, and, with a little push, Hubert falls on the mattress. Ferdinand leans over him, placing his knees on the sheets. He kisses his way to Hubert face, licking and biting his chest. Hubert arches his back and lets out another moan.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“My, my,” Ferdinand whispers, his mouth so close to Hubert’s ear, he can fell the caress of his breath. “Looks like someone stopped resisting. This is going to be a long night.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s lips find Hubert’s, and they kiss intensely. Hubert finally lets go. He entangles his fingers on the Aegir’s long and soft hair. He gives in to bites and caresses.</p><p>The creature pulls away, making Hubert shudder and stare at him.</p><p>“There’s something I need to ask before we keep going,” he says, putting his hands together.</p><p>Hubert has never seen him so… frail? For a moment, the cleric finds this thought weird. But then, he looks at himself, shirtless, having taken off his pants, and practically naked in a supernatural creature’s bed, and he can’t decide what’s weirder.</p><p>
  <em>If someone could see me now…</em>
</p><p>“I need to know if you’d stay here with me,” the Aegir looks away, and Hubert realizes his cheeks have turned a bright shade of red. “I mean… forever.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you were planning on letting me run away?” Hubert laughs.</p><p>“No,” Ferdinand answers, frustrated. “But I’d like to know if my presence is… you know, appreciated.”</p><p>Hubert sits on the bed. He takes Ferdinand’s hands in his own, and kisses them.</p><p>“if it weren’t, would I be almost naked in your bed, and waiting eagerly for what we’re about to do?”</p><p>The Aegir leans in, and Hubert runs a hand delicately through his hair. Then, he moves to his stomach, while he feels the creature’s breathing increasing.</p><p>
  <em>Looks like he’s more human than I thought.</em>
</p><p>“Hubert,” Ferdinand whispers, breathing heavily. “Would you like me to turn you into someone like me?”</p><p>Hubert places his hand on Ferdinand’s belly, and laughs.</p><p>
  <em>I never thought I’d be in a situation like this, but… oh, to hell with it.</em>
</p><p>“Do it, Ferdinand.”</p><p>The creature’s face lights up.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so wonderful to hear, my love.”</p><p>Ferdinand pulls Hubert’s hair and pushes him back to the bed. The cleric lets out an excited moan. The Aegir sits on top of Hubert, and kisses him passionately. Hubert kisses him back, as if Ferdinand was the air he needed to breathe, or the water that’s been denied to a prisoner for too long.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Both start caressing each other, fusing in a mess of kisses and moans that last until the next morning.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert wakes up in the bed, naked and not too well rested. He looks over his shoulder, but Ferdinand is not there. His body aches, and there’s pain in muscles he was not aware he had. Looking at his arms and chest, he sees the marks Ferdinand left. He stretches and yawns before jumping out of bed. The room is warm, and Hubert sees Ferdinand has lit the chimney.</p><p>On the desk, there’s a bag of clothes and a note.</p><p>
  <em>I hope it suits you, and I hope you like it. Love, Ferdie.</em>
</p><p>Hubert opens the bag, containing a linen white shirt and a dark red pants. There’s a necklace with a garnet as well.</p><p>
  <em>Fancy.</em>
</p><p>Hubert gets dressed. He notices there’s a new table on the room. It’s a small tea table, and on top of it, there’s a tray with breakfast. And another note.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you like this too. Enjoy it, it’ll be your last human meal. From now on, you won’t need it.</em>
</p><p>“I hope I get to eat for fun sometime, at least,” Hubert murmurs to himself.</p><p>The cleric tastes his breakfast. In the tray, there’s a cup of coffee, as well as cookies and sweets. He eats a couple of them, and sips some coffee, feeling a bit more awake.</p><p>Suddenly, he hears a loud noise, and Ferdinand’s loud scream. He almost loses his grip on the cup of coffee, but somehow, he manages to keep it in his hands. He puts it down, and heads for the door.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hubert enters the Aegir’s dungeon, where he has spent so many days. It seems Ferdinand has been preparing it for the transformation ritual, since there’s an old looking book on the altar, as well as candles and black roses all over the room. It’s warm in there too, but is not as nice as it was on the bedroom. In here, Hubert has trouble breathing.</p><p>He’s surprised by the people he finds on the room, though. Bishop Seteth, as well as Linhardt and a group of monk soldiers, are inside the dungeon. The bishop holds Ferdinand to the ground, with his foot on the Aegir’s head. The monks look around the room, carelessly.</p><p>“Hurry up,” bishop Seteth says, pointing here and there to them. “We need to find father Hubert before twilight or getting out of here will be impossible.”</p><p>“I’m right here, if you’re looking for me, your grace.”</p><p>Everyone in the room turns to look at Hubert.</p><p>“B-but… Hubert, what happened to you?” Linhardt asks him, scrutinizing him.</p><p>“Father, you’re alive!” the bishop exclaims. “Oh, thank the goddess. Monks,” he says, turning to speak to his servants. “Hurry, get him out of here, and kill this monster.”</p><p>The monks obey, taking Seteth’s place over Ferdinand when Hubert gets in their way.</p><p>“Leave him be,” he grunts. “He’s inoffensive.”</p><p>“Hubert!” Linhardt screams from across the room. “Have you lost your mind?”</p><p>“Negative, Hevring,” Hubert replies. “I’ve been with him for a long time now, and I can assure you he’s harmless.”</p><p>Bishop Seteth and Linhardt look at each other, and the bishop nods.</p><p>“We thought this could happen, Father,” Seteth says, approaching Hubert. “We feared the monster used you, and that you ended up walking the wrong path. I guess we are partly guilty,” he continues, taking a hand to his heart. “Our Abyss guides didn’t guide us properly. We ended up lost more than once. It was hard to find the monster’s lair.”</p><p>Hubert takes the bishop by the collar, putting their faces extremely close.</p><p>“Ferdinand is no monster,” he says. “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to deal with me first.”</p><p>The Aegir moves under the monk’s boot.</p><p>“Hubert, let it go. It’s not worth it. We’re done.”</p><p>“No, Ferdinand. We’re not.”</p><p>Hubert takes the chandelier on the table, tosses the candle away, and crashes the metallic mount into the monk’s head. He falls to the ground with a grunt. That attack causes chaos in the room. The monks take out their swords, and surround Hubert. The cleric keeps hitting them with the chandelier, trying to get rid of them. Two more monks fall at Hubert’s feet, and he starts walking over a little pool of their blood.</p><p>“Hubert!” the bishop shouts. “Stop this instant, in the name of Sothis! That’s enough!”</p><p>But Hubert’s not listening. The Aegir is the only human contact he’s felt in the last years, since he lost everyone he loved in the Great War. He used to doubt and fear the creature, but not anymore. Hubert was able to look into Ferdinand’s heart, and it was more filled with light than most of the people in the surface.</p><p>With a loud roar, he jumps to tackle the last monk, but he evades him effortlessly. Hubert is conscious he might not win this battle, but he won’t give up.</p><p>Nonetheless, the monk wielding a long and thin sword is faster than him. His movements don’t allow Hubert to hurt him, and, within a second, he’s behind Hubert. With a quick hand twist, the sword’s handle crashes into Hubert’s head, and he falls to the ground, stunned.</p><p>
  <em>Physical combat was never my thing, I guess.</em>
</p><p>Hubert listens Seteth’s voice over his own pulse, loud in his ears.</p><p>“Well done, Fraldarius. Now, let’s get home.”</p><p>Hubert can’t keep his eyes open, and he feels himself sinking in the dark.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>When he wakes up, Hubert is in the Garreg Mach infirmary. It’s a bit different from the last time he visited, though, since it’s deserted. He blinks a couple times, trying to wake up completely. He hears voices around him, but he can’t say who is it. Then, he hears footsteps approaching, and a figure appears over his head.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve awakened, Father,” Seteth’s voice pierces through Hubert’s ears, making him feel a wave of nausea and hate. “I’m happy to see you’re okay. We could use your help, after all.”</p><p>A couple of nurses appear in the cubicle where they placed Hubert’s bed, and they pull his arms until he’s sitting down. Hubert shakes his head, and he feels a terrible pain on the back of his head.</p><p>
  <em>That will leave a mark, for sure.</em>
</p><p>“We’re going down to the Abyss again,” Seteth continues, without realizing about Hubert’s indifference. “We need you to help us lure the Aegir. I’ve gathered enough men to kill him, so Garreg Mach inhabitants won’t have to worry about him anymore. Come to my office when you feel completely recovered, Father.”</p><p>Without saying anything else, bishop Seteth leaves the infirmary, followed by his nun nurses. Hubert lies on the bed, alone, and a bit stunned. He looks at his arms, and sees the marks of the previous night.</p><p>“So, it seems it wasn’t a nightmare.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a nightmare, you fool!” a voice resonates in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Great. Now I’m losing my mind too.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, dear,” the voice laughs. A warm, familiar voice. “That’s not it. I talk to you through our bond.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Hubert asks in a low voice, looking around.</p><p>“Have you forgotten me already?” the voice complains dramatically. “I thought that after all these months, and after the <em>night</em> we had, you would remember me.”</p><p>Hubert’s eyes open wide, in surprise.</p><p>“Ferdinand? Is it you?”</p><p>“The one and only, my love. I can talk to you because the transformation ritual started yesterday. Let me remind you that, in the middle of the kissing and licking, I bit you, and drank your blood. Thanks to that, we can now speak, but please don’t come back to the Abyss. I know they’ll come after me.”</p><p>Hubert lies down on the pillows. His head is spinning and his body hurts.</p><p>“I know. The bishop just left, and he asked me to help them.”</p><p>“Don’t do it, Hubert, please. Run away from the monastery.”</p><p>Hubert laughs, and then winces, in pain.</p><p>“As if it were that simple.”</p><p>“Hubert, I’m serious,” Ferdinand says, and Hubert senses his feelings through the bond. “Get out of here. I can’t afford to lose you. You’re too special to me. I’ll find you. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I will, but please leave.”</p><p>The hurt cleric pulls the sheets away, and stands up with a big effort. His head starts to spin again, and for a second, he’s quite sure he’ll puke. He grabs the bed’s border and tries to control his breathing, like he did when he could still use his magic. When he’s sure he can walk, he starts leaving the infirmary, slowly and unsteadily. Hubert leans on the walls to help him stabilize, and manages to exit to the corridor. Once there, he sets his steps towards Seteth’s office.</p><p>“No, Ferdinand. I’m guiding them down there. And you’re going to help me kill them.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>